


Obedience

by RetrogradeAries (AriesOnMars)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/RetrogradeAries
Summary: Sasha Lafayette summons a demon with the intent of making it her witch's familiar but the creature proves harder to control than she thought.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [problematique_chique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematique_chique/gifts).



“I can do this!” Sasha said to herself as she wrestled the overlarge book to the clear space on the floor of her room to open it. Sasha Lafayette was a clever young woman, smarter than most, but too ambitious for her own good. She often strove for goals that nobody could reach, and when she floundered and failed the others in her coven were quick to remind her to remember her abilities and her place with a barely-hidden chuckle. Tonight’s excursion into darker and more powerful magic was no exception, and like always she expected to be victorious. She shook her brown hair out of her face and pushed her glasses up with a grin, and cracked open the book she had no right even borrowing let alone attempting the magic inside.

“‘Design the circle with the demon you wish to summon in mind, as it will compel the correct creature to enter through it. Fourteen symbols define the beast’s abilities, and you must choose only six. Do not allow the circle to break or control will be lost. Ok, that’s kinda weird, but I can do it,” Sasha smiled and drew her circle on the floor in black ink, then the six symbols she chose were for Obedience, Intelligence, Pleasure, Greed, Beauty, and Love. She turned back to the book to read over the instructions again and with a smug nod turned back to her circle. She produced just a pin to press into the side of her finger and she held the injured digit over the center of the circle as a drop of blood welled on her skin.

“Arise, demon! Arise, beast! With this blood I bind you to me, with this pact I command you!”

Sasha squeezed her hand to make the blood pool quicker and the drop of blood dripped down onto the circle. The sound of it hitting the ground was immense, as though it weighed a few hundred pounds instead of the tiny bit it truly did, and it was enough to make her jump. Nothing happened at first, but that was alright. Magic took time, and this was a doorway, not a net. Even with that though, though, Sasha still leaned over the circle and watched it impatiently. Demons could come in any variety of sizes, shapes, forms, each with a name and power all their own, and only the most talented of witches could take one as a familiar. That was what she wanted, to own this beast completely and bind it to serve her will—and if she didn’t like what she had brought into the world she could command it to return to it’s own dimension while the circle was intact.

Finally the rift in dimensions began! It was a shimmer at first, and then a crack formed inside of the circle. It spread, rending the floor beneath it, but the circle itself stayed intact. Even when the floor was completely broken and open the circle remained as though it and the drop of blood was painted on a pane of glass above the ruin. And slowly from the darkness a figure moved. It looked broken and inhuman at first, but the shape changed, and a creature emerged. She came through the circle so that the drop of Sasha’s blood rested on her forehead, and as she rose the circle moved with her. It closed around her and the ink became like a collar around the demon’s throat. The creature hardly seemed to notice as she crawled out from the hold, and it was impossible not to notice her beauty. Her hair was longer than she was tall, so black that light didn’t even reflect off of it, and her full lips seemed to have that same dark, matte quality. Two sets of horns grew from her head, one pair long and tall and rising straight up, and the second curled and twisted so they wrapped loosely around her ears. When she looked at Sasha her eyes glittered like faceted gemstones, and as she sat back the witch could see that each of her large breasts had two dark nipples. Once the demon’s legs and hooves were completely out of the hole the rift closed behind her, but the creature didn’t seem to pay any mind to that at all as she watched Sasha.

“I…” Sasha stuttered and then swallowed hard to steel herself as she stood up. “I brought you here to serve me.”

The demon looked at her and smiled slowly. She shifted to her knees and reached up to take Sasha’s hand so she could press a kiss to the wound on her finger and suck away the drying blood. She kept her eyes on Sasha the whole time, making the witch want to squirm as the demon’s black lips worked over her finger, then took it into her mouth. She felt the beast’s tongue slide against her finger and then circle it—and she flushed dark as she felt her tongue circle her finger a second time.

“O-open your mouth,” Sasha hoped the demon didn’t notice her stutter. The creature sat back and did as she was bid, opening her mouth to let the witch’s finger free—and sliding her long black tongue from her mouth for her to see. Unlike her lips and her hair this black appendage was obscenely shiny, so much so Sasha’s first urge was to touch it. She slid her fingertips along the demon’s tongue, and it was far more slick and sturdy than any human’s. She could feel that it was partially segmented, there were little indents where the slick, shiny skin moved more freely. The demon slid her tongue back into her mouth and smiled, raising her hands up to stroke over Sasha’s robed thighs and push the fabric up.

“Shall I serve you?”

The demon’s voice was music, sweeter and more alluring than any instrument on the planet, and Sasha was barely aware of herself as she murmured, “Yes.”

The demon needed no other encouragement. She pushed Sasha’s robes to her hips and pressed close to kiss her mound. Her full lips were impossibly soft as she kissed along the witch’s slit, and Sasha couldn’t remember the last time she became so aroused so fast. It felt like every little kiss was enough to make her shudder and gasp, and she was slick and dripping wet before the demon even started licking over her. She only used the tip of her tongue, circling and playing with Sasha’s clit, sliding down to just barely dip inside of her, and she couldn’t stand it. Sasha gripped the twisted set of horns on the demon’s head and pulled her closer, forcing the unearthly being to bury her face into her soaked cunt, and she demanded, “More!”

The demon chuckled against her and gave her exactly what she asked for, and Sasha felt herself being invaded and stretched by the slick, shiny tongue the creature had. She wasn’t even sure how long it was, but she knew it was filling her more completely than she thought anything could. The demon’s tongue twisted inside of her, curling around and stroking over every internal inch of her, pressing against places deep inside of her that Sasha hadn’t known about that made her knees weak and her mind go blank. When she came it took her by complete surprise and she screamed as she bucked her hips against the demon’s face. She’d never gotten off just from internal stimulation like that before, or that quickly. It was so hard to think and it just felt like it wasn’t worth it, and when the creature guided her down to the floor she went with the help eagerly.

She was still a little dazed as the demon’s hands wandered over her body, cupping her breasts through her robes and stroking over her stomach and hips. When Sasha felt the fabric being pulled and she heard the tear of cloth as the demon simply ripped away what was between them she hardly cared. She could get new clothing later, right now having this was what was important. With the fabric gone the demon started giving more intimate attention to Sasha’s body. She stroked over the witch’s sides and over her hips, her mouth descending to the young woman’s nipple to play with the firm nub between her lips and teeth. Her long tongue circled and squeezed it and Sasha moaned loud, whimpering and gasping as the demon started to suck on it and tug on it with her teeth. It felt like everywhere she was touched and kissed she became more sensitive, and in no time at all she was whimpering as her nipple was teased to her limit. When she was just about to tell the demon to stop the creature backed off, Sasha’s nipple popping out from her lips with a wet sound, and she moved to her other breast to give it the same treatment. Sasha whimpered and moaned, and she cried out again as she demon slid a hand up her thigh and to her slit, stroking over her and playing with her clit between her fingers. Every time it felt like she could come again the demon would slow down and still her hand, until finally she pulled back to look down at Sasha sprawled under her.

“More?” the creature asked, a teasing glint in her glittering eyes.

“Y-yes,” Sasha whimpered. She whined when the demon sat back instead of coming closer and she pushed herself up to watch her. The creature knelt again, stroking her fingers over her mound. It was larger than Sasha’s, and seemed to cover her more, so when the demon parted her lower lips and shiny black tendrils slid out from between them Sasha cried out in surprise. The demon only laughed softly at her shock, and the tentacles slid out of her completely, coiling around each other and her own thighs as she eased out another shiny, dark member that was much shorter and much thicker than the others.

“Do you want me inside of you?” the demon asked as she stroked over the smaller tentacle.

“I—y-yes,” Sasha stammered out. Her semblance of control in the encounter was all but gone, and she flushed dark as she watched her. The member was the same shiny, segmented black as her tongue and the other tentacles, but from it’s placement and the way the creature shuddered and moaned as she stroked over herself Sasha couldn’t help but think it was her clitoris. Even so she wasn’t willing to look stupid in front of her, and she only said, “But, just the small one?”

The demon watched her for a moment, and Sasha squirmed under the gaze, but finally she came closer and stroked over Sasha’s hips. She pulled her close and rubbed her large clit against the witch’s slick opening as the thinner, longer tentacles wrapped around Sasha’s thighs and waist to pull her flush against the demon. Sasha was too wound up after everything to stand the teasing for too long, she reached down to touch over the thick, segmented appendage, and she gasped at it moved in her hand to rub against her palm. The young witch moved to guide the oversized clitoris into her slick opening, and as soon as she was lined up the demon rocked firmly into her and filled her completely.

Sasha cried out as she was penetrated. She thought she could handle the thick member easier than the tentacles before the length was so much shorter, but now she felt completely overwhelmed. Even so she was needy and desperate, and it felt like the longer the demon was within her the more she needed her, that she needed to be fucked more, right now, even if she could barely stand it she had to move and urge the creature to start rocking. The demon smiled again and she leaned down to kiss along Sasha’s neck and to her ear.

“My beloved mistress,” the demon cooed into her ear as she began thrusting. Sasha was barely able to think at that point, she was trembling and panting and mewling at every movement. She felt the demon’s clitoris twist and writhe inside of her, rubbing her in ways no earthly thing could have ever hoped to imitate. The long tongue snaked out from between plump black lips again and circled her ear, the tip curling and lapping just inside, and Sasha screamed as she came again.

“ _You asked for this, my dear mistress, my lovely human pet.”_

Sasha just barely registered that the words weren’t from the demon’s mouth, they were echoing within her own mind. As her pleasure grew to unknown limits the voice became louder and more commanding. The long segmented tongue left her ear and slid along her cheek to her mouth, and she let it press inside of her eagerly. The tongue explored her deeply, too deeply, and it was almost startling that it didn’t make her gag as the demon pressed her lips hard to Sasha’s to kiss her firmly as her tongue explored her.

“ _You asked for someone who could teach you Obedience and Pleasure, someone who would encourage your Greed and take your Love, someone who could give you Beauty unmatched and Intelligence unparalleled. I will do all this for you, but you must give yourself to me completely. You must allow me to decide where your limits are. Your hesitation will hold you back. Give yourself to me.”_

 _Yes_ , Sasha thought as she pressed into the kiss. The demon’s tongue slid back from her throat and wrapped around her own tongue, squeezing it as the beast pulled back to look at her. She stilled her movements right as Sasha was nearing the edge of another orgasm and her tentacles held the witch’s thighs tighter to keep her in place and unable to rock against her when she tried to keep going.

“Break the circle, my Love,” the demon said sweetly. Sasha was confused for just a moment, but then she looked to the demon’s pale neck and the circle drawn on her skin there. Sasha pulled her down and bit on that lovely expanse of skin, sucking on her neck and working her teeth and lips and tongue over her to wash away the bitter ink. When she finally pulled away circle was broken, the ink no more than a gray smear across Sasha’s own lips.

Her reward was the tentacles holding her in place relaxed and let go of her thighs completely, and the demon pulled her close to hold her as the dark, twisting appendages pressed up inside of Sasha, past the demon’s clitoris and thrusting into the witch at a pace she couldn’t hope to match if she tried to move. But she didn’t have to move, the demon was more than happy to hold her as she fucked her senseless with her tentacles, kissing Sasha’s forehead and stroking over her hair as she brought the young woman to one orgasm after another. She was relentless in the pleasure she brought, her hands wandering over Sasha’s body to play with her breasts and fondle her ass, a lone tentacle focused only on circling and tugging at Sasha’s little nub of a clit to force her into orgasm again and again.

“You belong to me now, my sweet pet.”


End file.
